


The evil hidden in the shadows

by Bluemary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Italiano | Italian, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Warning: Loki
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noia, noia, gente idiota che parla, gente idiota che richiede che lui partecipi attivamente a una noiosa conversazione con persone noiose... perché lo stava facendo alle dieci di mattina, quando avrebbe potuto rimanersene a dormire quelle cinque ore di sonno che gli sarebbero servite per tirare avanti altri due giorni in laboratorio? Ah già, Pepper. Che aveva promesso di allearsi con Jarvis per trasmettere nonstop sui suoi schermi e sulle televisioni la maratona di Twilight o qualcosa di altrettanto doloroso, se non avesse partecipato a questo meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The evil hidden in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per l'ottava edizione del p0rnfest, con il prompt "The Avengers: Loki/Tony Stark, Sesso a sorpresa". Ringrazio Kitsune Blake, visbs88 e Algedi per l'aiuto e grazie a chiunque passi di qua; spero che questo piccolo scorcio per nulla serio della mia coppia preferita vi piaccia^^

**The evil hidden in the shadows**

 

_Noia, noia, gente idiota che parla, gente idiota che richiede che lui partecipi attivamente a una noiosa conversazione con persone noiose..._ perché lo stava facendo alle dieci di mattina, quando avrebbe potuto rimanersene a dormire quelle cinque ore di sonno che gli sarebbero servite per tirare avanti altri due giorni in laboratorio? Ah già, Pepper. Che aveva promesso di allearsi con Jarvis per trasmettere nonstop sui suoi schermi e sulle televisioni la maratona di Twilight o qualcosa di altrettanto doloroso, se non avesse partecipato a questo meeting.

Finì quello che era il quarto – o forse il quinto? – caffè della giornata. Poi fece per abbassare la tazza sull'ampia scrivania in legno intagliato che lo separava dai suoi azionisti, quando qualcosa si posò sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni e la tazza compì quegli ultimi tre centimetri che la separavano dal mogano in caduta libera.

_Eh no, cazzo_.

Si guardò attorno forse per la prima volta da quando era arrivato, ma al di là delle solite facce note e quanto mai irritanti non trovò nulla di anomalo. E nulla che gli facesse sospettare che sapessero.

Trattenne il respiro mentre il tocco sui suoi pantaloni assumeva un fine ben preciso. Dita agili e familiari gli aprirono le gambe in modo da far spazio a un corpo spigoloso, quindi slacciarono il bottone, per poi abbassargli la zip senza il minimo rumore, rendendolo più rigido della sua armatura quando terminava l'alimentazione.

_Non qui, dannazione!_ Lo avrebbe sibilato, se solo non avesse avuto fissi su di sé gli sguardi degli azionisti, che con tutta probabilità non avrebbero accolto in modo favorevole una sua minaccia diretta alla scrivania.

Solo che sotto alla scrivania c'era qualcuno e lui sapeva benissimo chi.

Da quando avevano cominciato a fare sesso, quello stronzetto si era premurato di renderlo il più avventuroso e molesto possibile, anche se Tony non aveva ancora capito se lo scopo fosse quello di mettere nella merda lui con il team, con lo S.H.I.E.L.D. e più o meno tutta New York, o se invece volesse solo traumatizzare e irritare il più possibile le anime sensibili come Steve o Thor. A Tony non era interessato poi molto, visto che scopare su ogni superficie a disposizione era stato il suo stile di vita fin dall'adolescenza, così lo aveva assecondato senza troppi problemi, lamentandosi quando avevano davvero rischiato di essere scoperti ma non pentendosi mai.

Passasse quindi il sesso nello spogliatoio mentre Steve si allenava nella palestra a due passi di distanza, o la volta che Loki lo aveva cavalcato sul divano della sala comune con tutti gli altri Avengers presenti nella torre che sarebbero potuti arrivare all'improvviso, o quando gli aveva fatto un pompino durante una videochiamata di Fury, o ancora quando lo aveva sbattuto di faccia contro il tavolo della cucina, scopandolo fino a costringerlo a mordersi il braccio per non gemere mentre Thor guardava rapito 'Piovono polpette' nel salotto vicino, o...

Ora che ci pensava, c'erano stati _molti_ episodi su cui era passato sopra.

Ma questo era troppo. Niente sesso durante una delle riunioni, soprattutto non finché c'erano una decina dei suoi più grandi azionisti seduti alla stessa scrivania sotto la quale si stava nascondendo il dio più bastardo del creato e soprattutto non con Pepper lì presente.

Si sforzò di sorridere, sfoderando la versione più falsa di un sorriso che non aveva mai preteso di spacciare per veritiero.

“Allora, abbiamo finito?”.

La mano si insinuò nei suoi pantaloni, abbassandogli l'orlo dei boxer, e lui tirò un calcio alla cieca senza perdere il sorriso.

Poi si irrigidì, soffocando a stento un urlo, perché aveva colpito un corpo solido, ma si era anche ricordato all'improvviso di _quanto_ solido fosse il corpo di un asgardiano. Abbastanza da fratturargli un paio di dita, stimò con una smorfia, mentre stringeva i braccioli della poltrona per trattenere qualsiasi reazione avrebbe potuto smascherare Loki.

Sentì una risata malvagia aleggiare nella stanza, a quanto pareva troppo leggera perché raggiungesse anche Pepper e gli azionisti; poi la mano finì di abbassargli i boxer e si strinse all'unica parte di lui che aveva cominciato a provare un certo interesse per quello che stava succedendo lì sotto.

“Veramente abbiamo ancora una questione di cui vorremmo parlarle”, rispose l'uomo alla sua destra. Harris-qualcosa, con il dolore al piede e la preoccupazione dovuta a un dio asgardiano tra le gambe non ricordava di più. “Signor Stark, si sente bene?”, gli chiese poi Harris, con la fronte aggrottata.

Ingoiò l'ennesima maledizione per un altro falsissimo sorriso, sollevando la tazza vuota.

“Certo. Ho solo la tendenza a vedere del pessimo caffè come un attacco personale”. _E un dio tanto bravo nelle arti oratorie da avere il soprannome di Silvertongue che sta per succhiarmelo nell'unica occasione in cui lo vorrei il più lontano possibile da me. E possibilmente con un Hulk seduto sul torace, così può riflettere con calma sulla_ genialità _delle proprie idee._

Purtroppo la sua preghiera non venne esaudita e lui si ritrovò invece a mordersi l'interno della guancia per non emettere suono, perché Loki aveva cominciato a massaggiare la sua mezza erezione con dei movimenti lenti e profondi che stavano già rendendo ostico il suo proposito di rimanere immobile e impassibile.

“Quale sarebbe la questione di cui mi dovete assolutamente parlare?”.

“Si tratta del criminale alieno Loki”.

Per un attimo ebbe la certezza gelida e lampante della propria morte imminente, come se una mano di ghiaccio gli avesse graffiato la schiena e annodato lo stomaco; poi realizzò che Pepper non aveva ancora cercato di strangolarlo e nessuno si era chinato per guardare sotto la scrivania, e in un istante recuperò la maschera annoiata con cui aveva sempre subito queste riunioni.

“Ovvero?”, chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio in segno di vaga condiscendenza, come se non avesse l'uccello al vento in una stanza con altre undici persone e tra le sue gambe non ci fosse un dio alieno che lo stava usando come il proprio leccalecca al gusto preferito.

Dal panico più cieco alla noia in una frazione di secondo, non male. Decenni di vita come Tony Stark significava avere una faccia di bronzo come nessun altro. Eccetto Loki, chiaramente.

“Non siamo affatto tranquilli sapendo che risiede alla Stark Tower. Chiediamo che venga trasferito altrove”.

Loki prese in bocca la punta della sua erezione all'improvviso, cominciando a succhiare, e lui ebbe un sussulto, tornando a mordersi l'interno della guancia fino a quando non sentì il sapore del sangue. Trasse un respiro spezzato, usando tutto il suo autocontrollo per mantenere quella che sperava fosse una maschera impassibile.

“Sì, lo preferirei anch'io”, esalò, spacciando un ansito per un sospiro d'esasperazione. Non lo preferiva davvero, o forse sì, almeno per ora, visto che questa volta il bastardo aveva oltrepassato il limite. “Ma la mia torre è il posto più sicuro e controllato del pianeta e il governo mi ha affidato questo incarico senza che potessi rifiutarlo”. E questa era la pura e semplice verità, se per governo si intendeva Fury e per l'impossibilità di rifiutare si intendeva una breve ma intensa guerra a colpi di Jarvis e Romanoff. Alla fine, Jarvis aveva preso possesso dell'Eliovelivolo, trasformandolo in una discoteca volante con tanto di musica dance e luci stroboscopiche e provocanti pin-up di sesso maschile che continuavano a comparire sui vari schermi; poi, in un corridoio deserto della torre, Natasha aveva appeso Tony al muro raccontandogli in quanti modi fosse capace di estrarre un organo da una persona senza anestesia e senza ucciderla, e lui si era convinto ad acconsentire, a patto di avere libero accesso all'Eliovelivolo – “Sul mio cadavere, Stark” – di poterci organizzare il prossimo compleanno – “Sul _tuo_ cadavere, Stark” – e di poter usare Loki come cavia per studiare la sua magia – “Fanne ciò che vuoi, basta che poi Potts non venga a protestare con me se quel pazzo ti defenestra una volta per tutte”.

Ora che ci pensava, era stato proprio il suo permesso ad averlo messo in questo casino, quindi era tutta colpa di Fury.

“Ma è un rischio troppo elevato! Potrebbe rubare o manomettere le sue invenzioni, o acquisire informazioni pericolose sulle nostre difese e sugli Avengers. E se fosse in combutta con questa nuova minaccia?”.

_Bravissimi, dategli pure delle idee, come se già non ne avesse abbastanza._

Attorno alla sua erezione riverberò una risata.

Naturalmente quell'egocentrico stronzetto era divertito dall'essere il soggetto della conversazione mentre stava cercando di rovinargli la (poca) reputazione che gli rimaneva. Era certo che se fosse stato un gatto avrebbe cominciato a fare le fusa per la soddisfazione.

Tempo di contrattaccare, dunque.

“Non c'è nessun pericolo. Loki al momento è un alleato e desidera questo nuovo nemico morto più di quanto lo facciamo noi. E sì, è un insopportabile stronzetto isterico con un discutibile feticismo per le corna e irritanti manie di grandezza, e farebbe la fortuna di una dozzina di strizzacervelli, ma nella mia torre so come tenerlo a bada”, commentò con un sorriso.

Per tutta risposta, Loki gli fece sentire i denti, aggiungendo una stilettata rovente di dolore al piacere che aveva cominciato ad accelerargli il respiro.

Represse un gemito, il sorriso sgretolato in una smorfia che gli fece avere all'istante lo sguardo inquisitore di Pepper su di sé. Per sua fortuna lei non disse nulla e poco dopo il lampo di dolore si spense; purtroppo, la bocca sulla sua erezione continuò a fare il suo lavoro fin troppo bene, con la lingua impegnata a stuzzicargli la punta dov'era più sensibile, le labbra che la percorrevano fin quasi alla base e la sensazione fin troppo piacevole di essere ormai incapace di fermarlo se anche ne avesse avuto il potere.

“C'è altro?”.

Aveva cominciato a sudare, anche se non sapeva se si trattasse di sudore gelido di terrore o di una semplice reazione al fatto che Loki lo stesse portando sempre più vicino all'orgasmo. Si sforzò di controllare il respiro, ricordando le due volte che Bruce era riuscito a convincerlo a provare la meditazione – _Ehi, Brucie, indovina un po' in quale occasione mi è stata utile?_

Poi, cercando di farsi notare il meno possibile, cercò di premersi contro la bocca del dio Non sapeva davvero se sarebbe riuscito a concludere senza tradirsi, ma ormai era troppo oltre e almeno in quel modo la tortura sarebbe terminata.

“Sì, cosa ci può dire della prossima conferenza sulla tecnologia Arc? Che innovazioni ci saranno?”, domandò il più vecchio del gruppo, che doveva essere un bastardo spietato e sadico quasi quanto Loki.

Tony lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Se solo se ne fossero andati via tutti e lui avesse potuto prendere quel castigo divino che gli stava tra le gambe, sollevarlo, sbatterlo a novanta sulla scrivania e scoparlo e sculacciarlo fino a rendergli impossibile sedersi per una settimana...

Ma ormai non gli importava più.

Senza dar modo al dio di prevedere i suoi movimenti, abbassò una mano e gli afferrò i capelli all'improvviso, stringendoli con buona parte della sua forza per fargli presente che non aveva affatto gradito la sua sorpresa. Le mani che gli stringevano le cosce rafforzarono la loro presa, ma non era una vera minaccia, visto che se Loki avesse voluto avrebbe potuto staccargli le gambe a mani nude.

Ignorando il suo avvertimento, lo premette poi contro di sé, costringendolo ad accogliere la propria erezione fino in fondo, mentre cercava di mantenere a fuoco l'azionista che aveva parlato e di non perdersi nel piacere.

“Ah!”. Il bastardo gli aveva piantato le unghie nelle cosce. “...vevo già delegato”. L'espressione del suo interlocutore si fece un po' perplessa e Tony sapeva di avere il respiro ansante, e il connubio di dolore e piacere gli stava offuscando la vista. “Due miei scienziati”. E sentiva la gola di Loki contrarsi attorno alla sua erezione mentre lui continuava a succhiare, smettendo anche di scarnificargli le gambe, e probabilmente sarebbe impazzito perché queste percezioni erano perfino troppo intense, soprattutto finché c'erano altre undici persone nella stanza. “Pepper sa chi”. Trasse un respiro tremante, mentre gli permetteva di allontanarsi per poi tornare ad affondare nella sua bocca, così calda e accogliente e perfetta. “Chiedete a loro”.

“Signor Stark...?”.

Attorno a lui cominciavano a esserci dei volti confusi; avrebbe dovuto trovare una scusa per un simile comportamento, ma tutto il suo sangue era defluito un po' troppo in basso rispetto ai neuroni e non ricordava l'ultima volta che la sua capacità di ragionare fosse stata tanto ridotta.

Senza cercare di ritrarsi, Loki succhiò ancora, poi deglutì.

“Ah!”. Facce ancora più confuse, ma non gli importava, non mentre era così vicino, c'era quasi, e le sue dita si strinsero attorno ai capelli di Loki e lo tennero ancora più contro di sé e poi il piacere finalmente sommerse la sua coscienza per uno splendido, lunghissimo istante.

Quando recuperò un minimo di lucidità, riaprendo gli occhi che non si era accorto di avere chiuso, i finanzieri e Pepper erano in muta contemplazione della sua espressione da orgasmo.

Mollò la testa di Loki come se fosse ustionato e il dio si ritrasse non senza un'ultima percezione di denti, forse per fargli capire che non aveva gradito il suo tentativo di fargli lo scalpo. La accolse con un brivido, ma riuscì a non emettere suono e in realtà era tanto esausto e appagato che forse nulla avrebbe potuto turbare quel momento.

Respirò a fondo un paio di volte prima di essere certo di riuscire a parlare in modo normale, poi fece un gesto noncurante con la mano.

“Pepper vi darà tutte le informazioni al riguardo. Intanto posso anticiparvi che si tratta di qualcosa inerente alla prossima missione spaziale, ma non mi sbottonerò più di così”.

Anche perché era a corto di fiato, ma sperava che almeno quel commento distogliesse l'attenzione dal suo strano comportamento; il brusio eccitato che ne seguì gli fece sperare di aver raggiunto il proprio scopo, anche se, in un ticchettio di tacchi a spillo, Pepper si alzò per raggiungerlo.

“Tony, sei sicuro di stare bene?”, gli mormorò, attenta a non farsi udire dal resto del gruppo.

Lui abbozzò un sorriso, grato che il tavolo fosse intagliato in modo da consentire una scarsissima visuale di ciò che fosse stato messo sotto di esso. O di qualcuno che fosse comparso lì sotto tanto per tormentare un geniale miliardario a caso.

“Sì, penso solo di avere bisogno di dormire”.

Riconobbe sul suo volto un misto di rimprovero, preoccupazione ma anche quella sfumatura affettuosa che non aveva mai abbandonato la sua espressione perfino dopo che si erano lasciati.

“Vai a casa a riposarti, allora”, gli disse, anche se non aveva perso del tutto l'aria indagatrice, prima di tornare a coordinare la riunione e a rispondere alle domande riguardo alla missione nello spazio.

Per fortuna era finita.

Anche Loki dovette pensarla così, visto che gli risistemò i boxer e gli riabbottonò i pantaloni e poi lui non sentì più nulla. Per essere sicuro allungò una gamba, ma il suo piede incontrò solo l'aria.

Sudato, con i boxer umidi e ancora la leggera sensazione della bocca del dio su di sé, si permise un respiro di sollievo.

Si rimise in piedi inforcando i suoi soliti occhiali da sole, sentendosi decisamente meglio rispetto a soli pochi minuti prima.

“Bene, visto che non c'è più ragione per spendere qui il mio tempo, vi auguro una buona giornata”.

Aggrottò la fronte quando si ritrovò a incrociare delle facce fisse su di lui con una strana espressione.

E poi comprese.

Quello stronzetto in verde non gli aveva tirato su la cerniera.


End file.
